The Administrative Core is the organizing hub of the Center for Modeling Complex Interactions. Scientific, fiscal, and administrative aspects of the center are managed through this core. In addition, mentoring, evaluation, and recruitment of additional faculty participants are managed here. The Administrative Core will coordinate the activities of the center, including meetings of the Internal and External Advisory Committees, the Outreach and Communications Committee, and engagement activities such as Brown Bag Lunch and a seminar series. The Administrative Core has five Specific Aims: 1) Provide effective and efficient oversight of the scientific, administrative, and financial aspects of the center. Oversight will stress multiple mechanisms for ongoing interactions among center members. 2) Mentor junior faculty to establish independently funded research programs and become leaders in interdisciplinary biomedical research. The mentoring plan will incorporate networked, individual, and peer mentoring. The mentoring goals are to help investigators navigate the challenges of running a research program and transitioning to independence. We will also groom the next generation of leaders in interdisciplinary biomedical research. 3) Enhance internal and external communication. Plans include weekly Brown Bag Lunches, Toolbox workshops to improve cross-disciplinary communication, a seminar series open to the campus community, and coordinated outreach to the regional medical community. 4) Implement strong formative and summative evaluation plans to measure progress towards faculty transition to independence and the center's goal of sustainability. Clear expectations will be conveyed for all aspects of center operation. Progress will be monitored on an ongoing basis using The Reporting Database developed by Idaho INBRE. 5) Achieve long-term sustainability of the center by establishing it as a formal research entity within the administrative structure of the University of Idaho. Long- term sustainability will be achieved in a stepwise process of: i) establishing credibility within the university and greater scientific community; ii) building research capacity in the center through new faculty hires and attracting current faculty to engage with the center; and iii) becoming a Level III entity within the university structure.